Instintos
by Poison FanFic
Summary: Acababa de llegar, definitivamente debía controlar mis instintos, si no lo hacia complicaría todas las cosas; definitivamente no era algo conveniente... What if,Ooc, Character POV, Lime, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** What if, Ooc, Gaara's POV.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

Apenas habíamos llegado a Konohagakure; estos viajes diplomáticos definitivamente acabarían conmigo, de no ser por el endemoniado consejo no estaría aquí, aun tenia papeleo que realizar pero en cambio todo eso se había delegado a otras personas de cargos inferiores para que pudiera seguir las instrucciones que, según el consejo de Sunagakure, fortalecerían nuestra alianza con Konoha: mi unión en matrimonio con una kunoichi de dicha aldea.

El cansancio del viaje aletargaba un poco mis respuestas así que deje todo el papeleo rutinario de migración en manos de Temari, después de todo ella era la embajadora establecida de Sunagakure para Konohagakure.

Mientras Temari se encargaba del papeleo Kankurō se encargaba del hospedaje y de mientras yo esperaba mi turno para reunirme de nuevo con la Hokage, odiaba esperar...

Súbitamente se abrió la puerta del despacho, no me moleste en ver quien salia de allí, no estaba allí para ellos, al salir ellos me dirigí hacia la oficina que ya conocía: amplia, llena de papeles apilados en el piso y el escritorio de la Hokage.

En el momento en el que cruzaba la puerta note que alguien se deslizo cerca de mi para encontrar su salida silenciosamente, cítricos, su perfume capto mi atención pero no podía dejarme llevar por el instinto, hacia mucho que no lo hacia...

Di mi reporte y las noticias de la decisión del consejo a la Hokage aunque mi mente no se despegaba de la tentadora idea de seguir a la persona que había pasado junto a mi, hacia el mayor esfuerzo por controlarme mientras la Hokage me informaba que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del consejo y que para el día siguiente tendría listos para mi los perfiles de las kunoichis disponibles para desarrollar el rol de mi esposa.

Finalmente logre terminar con la reunión, mis instintos casi me hacían perder la razón, hacia mucho que no sentía ni el deseo ni la necesidad que estaba sintiendo ahora: había encontrado una presa...

Debía controlar mis impulsos, acababa de llegar, no debía complicar las cosas ni poner en riesgo una alianza tan importante como la que tenia actualmente, mucho menos por una simple presa, un capricho personal; definitivamente no era algo conveniente, después de todo ya no era el adolescente que mataba sin razón y que vivía para probar su existencia: ahora era el Kazekage de La Arena.

Transcurrieron algunas horas desde nuestra llegada, había decidido dar una caminata para despejar mi mente y deshacerme del deseo de perseguir a mi presa, creo que ahora podía saber lo que sentían los depredadores enjaulados...

Curiosamente y por azares del destino de nuevo capte la fragancia de cítricos, ya estaba anocheciendo, casi no había gente en las calles y el cansancio había hecho mella en mi sentido común; sin notarlo ya estaba siguiendo la esencia de mi futura victima; lamentable, después de tanto tiempo no había dejado de ser un psicópata, solo lo había controlado por un tiempo...

Sigilosamente la rastree y di con ella justo cuando caminaba sola por un callejón ensombrecido, que oportuno, no podía dejar de saborear la cacería, lo estaba disfrutando; lentamente deje que la arena se deslizara en silencio y antes de que ella se diera cuenta estaba totalmente inmovilizada contra una pared. Sin esperar ni un segundo me apresure a cubrir su boca para evitar que gritara y me acerque a su oído para susurrarle:

-Haz silencio y todo sera mas sencillo...-

Me aparte para conocer el rostro de mi victima, de inmediato reconocí sus ojos...

-Hyūga...-

Susurre antes de tratar de reconocer exactamente a quien tenia entre mis manos; a quien estaba a punto de matar. Dedique un momento mas para observarla, sus grandes ojos blancos mostraban confusión y temor, sus cejas tensas denotaban su sorpresa, sentía su respiración agitada sobre mi mano, su pequeña nariz casi enrojecía anunciando el llanto que aun no llegaba, su cabello negro con destellos índigo caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, su rostro en general me era familiar pero no lograba ubicarlo.

El tenerla frente a mi me enloquecía, pero aun no actuaba, aun no la había matado; definitivamente los años me habían ablandado o quizás me habían hecho mas sádico, sentía el deseo irrefrenable de jugar con ella.

Acerque mi rostro a su cuello e inspire profundamente, quería grabar en mi mente el perfume de su piel, ella se estremeció, vi como su piel se erizó como reacción y al apartarme note que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, suavemente aparte mi mano de sus labios entreabiertos y de nuevo mis instintos tomaron el control, presione suavemente mis labios contra los de ella...

Lentamente me aparte y susurre contra sus labios:

-Hyūga... nos veremos pronto...-

Sin permitirle decir nada la deje en libertad y desaparecí

Definitivamente no estaba en mis cabales.

* * *

A.W.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** What if, Ooc, Hinata's POV.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

Tan pronto me liberó huí de el, sin voltear para ver si me seguía, corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas, mi mente y mi cuerpo habían cedido al pánico, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras en mi mente se sucedía una y otra vez la misma idea: Había escapado.

Mi mente no lograba encontrarle sentido a lo que había sucedido, el era Sabaku no Gaara, estoico líder de Sunagakure y previamente el asesino mas temido y sanguinario del mundo conocido. Había oído que había cambiado; ¿pero qué me garantizaba que eso fuese cierto?. Aun no dejaba de temerle profundamente, ya en alguna ocasión lo había visto asesinar personas, nada lo pudo detener en aquella ocasión, entonces ¿que fue lo que lo detuvo ahora?.

Mi trastornada mente se movía a una velocidad mayor a la de mis piernas y todo lo que pasaba por ella era negativo o confuso. Quizás había enloquecido. Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente casi a punto de estallar mientras continuaba con mi enloquecida carrera.

Antes de percatarme ya me encontraba de pie en mi habitación apoyando mi espalda en la puerta, las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas y mis piernas colapsaron haciéndome caer pesadamente. Estaba hiperventilando, necesitaba calmarme, ya el peligro había pasado, estaba en un lugar seguro, tenia la confianza de que nada mas sucedería mientras estuviera en mi casa.

Me levanté y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me dirigí a la cama, caí rendida y me deslicé a un sueño profundo.

_Sentí que alguien entraba en la habitación, me sentía tan agotada que no deseaba abrir los ojos, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Oí como los pasos se acercaban lentamente a mi, ah, definitivamente no deseaba levantarme, poco a poco abrí los ojos, en un principio solo pude divisar un manchon de colores cafés con un poco de rojo ¿quién podría ser?, no recordaba a nadie que usara esos colores. Oí de nuevo los pasos y esta vez sentí que alguien respiraba cerca de mi rostro, esta vez si recobré el sentido rápidamente ¿Quien se atrevía a acercarse tanto a mi?._

_Cuando abrí mis ojos pude notar una maraña de cabellos rojos. ¡Imposible!. Dirigí mis ojos un poco mas abajo para encontrarme de frente con los ojos del Kazekage viéndome directamente; cubrió mi boca antes de que comenzara a pedir ayuda a gritos._

_-Haz silencio Hyūga, si no las cosas podrían empeorar-_

_Me susurró de forma amenazadora; asentí accediendo a sus demandas y lentamente liberó mis labios de su prisión; dudé por un momento antes de dirigirme a el._

_-K-Kazekage-sama, ¿qué e-esta haciendo?-_

_Pregunté susurrando igual que el sin poder ocultar una leve nota histérica en mis palabras._

_-¿Me temes Hyūga?-_

_Mis ojos no se apartaban de el, temía que al hacerlo se ofendiera y terminara deshaciéndose de mi. Pensé profundamente en como responderle pero la situación me dejaba sin salida, si le mentía lo notaria y probablemente enfurecería, así que opté por ser honesta._

_-S-si, Kazekage-sama-_

_Bajé mi vista avergonzada de lo que acababa de admitir y sentí como su mano me forzaba a encarar su rostro de nuevo. Se acercó aun mas, comenzó a presionar ligeramente su cuerpo contra el mio y sentí como mi rostro enrojecía ¿Por qué me estaba sucediendo esto?._

_-Yo no deseo que me temas Hyūga...-_

_Susurró suavemente antes de besarme suavemente, mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, Sabaku no Gaara, mi mayor temor, me estaba besando. Sentí como sus manos se deslizaban suavemente hacia la parte posterior de mi cuello aumentando la cercanía y evitando que yo pudiese huir de el. Se apartó lentamente de mi y quise replicar a sus acciones._

_-K-Kazekage-sama, n-no...-_

_Sin dejarme terminar me besó de nuevo, esta vez acariciando mis labios con la punta de su lengua. Traté de empujarlo y apartarlo de mi pero su fuerza era demasiado grande y mi posición poco favorable como para representar una amenaza para su comodidad. Se apartó de nuevo._

_-Hyūga.. tu serás mía..-_

_Susurró mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi cuello con las puntas de sus dedos dirigiéndose al frente de mi chamarra; tomó el cierre y comenzó a abrirla, en ese preciso instante mi mente se quebró y deje de obedecer sus demandas..._

-¡AAH!-

Me desperté en mi cama gritando y temblorosa, todo había sido un sueño, gracias al cielo. Hacia calor, me levante y fui por un vaso de agua mientras me calmaba, aun era de noche, necesitaba regresar a dormir. Me recosté de nuevo en la cama esperando que el sueño llegara a mi suavemente, pero eso no sucedió, mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos sobre el sueño del que acababa de despertar. No podía dejar el incidente del callejón atrás Cerré los ojos tratando de no pensar y volvieron a mi las imágenes de el besándome, sentí un suave cosquilleo en el vientre que se fue intensificando, abrí los ojos de nuevo; no lo podía creer, ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando?, ¿por qué me sentía de esa manera?.

Aunque debía admitir que, de no haber sido por el temor que me inspiraba el Kazekage, el beso no se había sentido mal. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?. Definitivamente había perdido la cordura que tenía, no podía sentirme atraída de ninguna manera por Sabaku no Gaara.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño y justo antes de caer rendida resonó en mi mente como un suave arrullo:

_-Hyūga... nos veremos pronto...-_

* * *

A.W.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** What if, Ooc, Gaara's POV, Lemon.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde cuando llegué a mi residencia designada, había tratado de despejar mi mente pero no había funcionado, necesitaba descansar.

Me deshice de mi armadura y mi vestimenta y simplemente me dejé caer en la cama hasta conciliar el sueño que, gracias al agotamiento físico y a mis cortos periodos de descanso, llegó rápido y profundo.

_De repente comencé a sentir que algo se deslizaba bajo las sabanas en mi dirección, instintivamente trate de recurrir a la arena que siempre me había protegido pero por algún motivo no funcionó. Sentí que aquello comenzaba a frotarse suavemente contra mi pierna; exasperado por la inutilidad de mis intentos de convocar mi arena simplemente me deshice de las sabanas que me cubrían y en la obscuridad de mi habitación escasamente iluminada por la luna pude entrever a una mujer._

_Su cuerpo completamente desnudo rozaba mi pierna y sus manos se acercaban a mi entrepierna, pude notar que me observaba, la luz de la luna apenas me permitió ver sus hermosos ojos y sus suaves labios formando una leve sonrisa._

_-Hyūga.. ah...-_

_Logre susurrar al momento en el que ella me tomó en sus manos, iba a enloquecer, sus ojos no dejaban __los míos, comencé a sentir como deslizaba uno de sus dedos por la punta de mi pene mientras lo envolvía suavemente con su otra mano, sus movimientos eran firmes y aun así suaves, si continuaba así estaba seguro de que la tomaría pronto, necesitaba poseerla._

_Sin dejar de verme acerco sus labios a la punta de mi miembro erecto y suavemente comenzó a succionarlo; dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y mis ojos se cerraron, el placer era demasiado._

_-Ah... Hyūga..-_

_Sentí como me deslizaba lentamente dentro de su boca, húmeda, caliente, tan placentera; su lengua me acariciaba lascivamente, la sentí succionarme una vez mas y sentí como me dejaba salir de su boca con suavidad; extrañe el calor de sus labios y me alcé para verla colocarse suavemente sobre mi pelvis; colocó una mano firmemente sobre mi pecho al tiempo que comenzaba a rozar sus caderas con las mías en un suave vaivén que me enloquecía._

_Deseaba penetrarla, poseerla pero ella se limitaba a tentarme con los movimientos de su cadera y el calor de su entrepierna. Vi como sus labios se entreabrían y sus ojos se cerraban en un gesto de placer absoluto, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba con cada movimiento. No podía soportar su tortura, era demasiado._

_-Ah... Hyūga.. te deseo...-_

_Tome sus caderas con firmeza y la alcé para tener acceso a la entrada a su cuerpo y suavemente penetré su cuerpo,vi como ella arqueaba su espalda, sus pechos quedaron expuestos para mi deleite mientras comenzaba a deslizarme dentro y fuera de ella, sus pechos se balancearon en respuesta a mis movimientos; después de unos segundos sentí como ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas complementando mis movimientos, me enloquecía ver su cuerpo balancearse sobre el mío, francamente no deseaba pensar en las implicaciones que esto podría tener, lo único que me interesaba era que ella me pertenecía, solo la luna era testigo de como la poseía. Una vez mas la vi abrir sus labios, no escuche ningún gemido de ella, pero vi como dejo caer su cabeza rendida por el placer que le proporcionaba._

_Suavemente comencé a subir una de mis manos por su espalda, deseaba besarla mientras la hacía mía , y mientras la inclinaba mas cerca de mi la oí susurrar._

_-Gaara...-_

_Me excito aun mas oír mi nombre salir de sus labios, aunque algo estaba fuera de lugar, se oía distante, decidí ignorar ese detalle y continué. De nuevo la vi abrir sus labios para llamarme._

-Gaara despierta-

Golpeaban a la puerta, maldición, solo había sido un sueño.

-Gaara despierta, el desayuno está listo y ya recibimos los archivos de las kunoichis disponibles-

Demonios, Temari me enloquecería definitivamente.

-Un momento-

Por fortuna eso fue suficiente para que se alejara y me dejara a solas por un momento. Necesitaría una ducha fría para poder iniciar mi día. Era imperante cumplir con mis propósitos lo mas pronto posible, no podía dejar que un impulso me controlara, por mas tentadora que fuera la presa, o la promesa de lo que sucedería si la atrapaba.

* * *

A.W.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** What if, Ooc, Hinata's POV.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

Me sentí aliviada al ser convocada por la Hokage temprano por la mañana, seguramente si me asignaban alguna misión prolongada podría mantenerme alejada de Konoha durante la estadía del Kazekage en ella, ademas eso me ayudaría a deshacerme de la imagen de el besándome en aquel callejón

Optimista llegué a la oficina de la Hokage puntual para la convocatoria y sorpresivamente también encontré allí a otras kunoichis, esperando a que se les hiciera pasar a la oficina. Fue extraño pero nada que pudiera provocar un estado de alerta en ninguna de las convocadas.

Vi como muchas cuchicheaban impacientes y con curiosidad acerca de los motivos por los que podríamos haber sido llamadas tan temprano y con tan poco margen de aviso. Súbitamente Shizune abrió la puerta haciendo callar a todas las que hablaban.

-Pueden pasar-

Nos indicó y obedecimos en silencio. La Hokage estaba como siempre en su escritorio, lleno de papeles, fue inevitable para mi pensar que Shizune necesitaba con urgencia alguien que le ayudase con todo ese desastre; descarte la idea tan pronto apareció en mi cabeza y me enfoqué en lo que se nos anunciaría de un momento a otro.

La Hokage se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a dar explicaciones y solicitando silencio y atención de parte de nosotras:

-Señoritas; ustedes saben que, como kunoichis son parte de la fuerza militar de nuestro país, y como tal se les puede convocar para diversas misiones o labores diplomáticas ya que se les ha instruido también para ello-

La curiosidad y la incertidumbre comenzaban a provocar susurros de varias de las mujeres presentes. Me percaté en ese momento que todas las presentes eran jóvenes de un rango de edad entre los 18 y los 21 años; la curiosidad también hizo presa de mi.

-Precisamente se les llamo hoy para informarles que una de ustedes será seleccionada para cumplir con una misión de extrema importancia para Konohagakure-

Continuó Tsunade-sama haciendo que se hiciera silencio de nuevo en la oficina y que la curiosidad llegara a un limite casi incontrolable.

-Una de ustedes será seleccionada para convertirse en la esposa del Kazekage, quien en estos momentos está en posesión de los perfiles de todas ustedes; quien sea elegida para cumplir con este rol tendrá el deber y el honor de fortalecer los lazos diplomáticos entre ambas naciones y se mantendrá como embajadora de buena fe residente en Sunagakure-

La noticia causó que se iniciaran discusiones que para mis oídos no tenían ningún sentido en lo mas mínimo, solo escuchaba un zumbido que aumentaba su intensidad indiscriminadamente; el aturdimiento me mareaba, me causaba nauseas. Debo haber palidecido con la noticia ya que alguien me habló con preocupación

-¿Hinata, estas bien?-

No pude identificar a la persona que me había hablado, solo asentí y sonreí levemente, intenté enfocarme en lo que decía la Hokage para finalmente despacharnos pero ninguna palabra tenia sentido para mi en ese momento.

Curiosamente logré mantener la compostura pensando en el pequeño rayo de esperanza que se me presentaba en esta situación: eran muchas mujeres jóvenes, yo solo era una, las posibilidades de ser elegida eran mínimas, ademas había muchas otras que gustosamente cumplirían con esa labor; por otro lado se me presentaba un gran dilema: se me había solicitado como kunoichi de Konohagakure que cumpliera con esa labor si era seleccionada, no podía negarme, después de todo, para mi era un honor servir a mi país

Mi mente se debatía incesantemente sobre estas dos ideas, el mundo al rededor no tenia sentido alguno en este momento, apenas noté que había salido de la oficina de la Hokage. Me apoye contra una pared para intentar estabilizarme, necesitaba estar en mis cabales antes de regresar a casa; entonces lo vi de nuevo: el Kazekage.

Lo vi caminar en mi dirección, mi mente me gritaba huye pero mi cuerpo no se movía, intenté desviar mi mirada y parecer invisible, pero aparentemente eso solo sirvió para que me notara. Alzó sus ojos para ver directamente a los míos Podría jurar que le vi sonreír y lamer sus labios suavemente en el instante en el que me vio

Tan pronto como oí el portazo que indicaba que estaba en la oficina de la que yo acababa de salir sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionaba. Corrí hasta llegar a mi hogar, no quería salir de allí, solo quería sentirme a salvo.

Sabia, con toda seguridad, que el era aun un depredador, y que yo era su presa. Por instinto solo podía escapar y esconderme.

En mi cabeza resonaban de nuevo sus palabras:

_-Hyūga... nos veremos pronto...-_

_

* * *

_

A.W._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** What if, Ooc, Gaara's POV.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

El día definitivamente no había iniciado bien, pero mi determinación a acabar con este asunto político era definitivo: tomaría a una esposa y me iría cuanto antes de Konohagakure. Si las cosas no se sucedían en ese orden con seguridad enloquecería o cometería algún error que nos costara la alianza que habíamos logrado, y eso era lo menos conveniente.

Necesitaba dejar mis deseos de lado, ser el líder político de Sunagakure implicaba que no tenia ni el tiempo ni el derecho de estar actuando como un niño egoísta Había delegado a Temari y a Kankurō la tediosa tarea de revisar los perfiles de los prospectos de esposa para mi; mientras desayunaba los observe hacer un examen rápido y les vi descartar quizás la mitad de las aspirantes. Unos instantes después la lista se había reducido considerablemente.

-Listo. Gaara, ya tenemos los prospectos mas apropiados y estamos preparados para visitar a la Hokage-

Aun no superaba el mal humor por haberme despertado esta mañana así que solo asentí; no deseaba hablar, ni siquiera deseaba completar la estúpida misión, solo quería salir de cacería, pero el deber me lo impedía

Al llegar a las puertas de la torre de la Hokage nos topamos con un grupo de kunoichis saliendo de allí, al pasar entre ellas pude percibir levemente el perfume de ella, la fragancia sutil de cítricos que despedía su piel, me invitaba a buscarla, a encontrarla entre la multitud de chicas que salían del edificio. Intente ignorarlo y continué mi camino hacia la oficina.

Maldición, no podía deshacerme de la fragancia de su piel, parecía intensificarse con cada paso que daba, imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo atormentaban mis pensamientos. Intente concentrarme en la misión que tenia en mis manos, alce la vista y la vi, su espalda contra la pared, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo acelerado de su respiración; verla así me hizo relamer mis labios como un gato cuando presiente el momento de devorar a su presa, en ese mismo instante ella se percato de mi presencia y lentamente, casi con temor, dirigió su mirada a mi rostro, fue inevitable sonreír, aunque oculte el gesto al tiempo que pasaba junto a ella y entraba a la oficina de la que aparentemente ella acababa de salir. Seguía encontrándola sin proponermelo, me enloquecía tener a mi presa tan cerca y tan inaccesible.

Tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse escuche su carrera enloquecida, me tentaba, se comportaba exactamente como lo hacen las presas: huía Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse, todo mi ser me indicaba que saltara sobre ella, que la persiguiera y la atrapara, pero mi mente debía mantenerse enfocada. El protocolo y los saludos acostumbrados posteriores a la entrada en la oficina sucedieron mas como una rutina irrelevante, vi como mis hermanos desplegaban sobre el ya desordenado escritorio de la Hokage los perfiles de las kunoichis pre-seleccionadas mientras mi mente corría tras mi presa. Parecía estar aturdido, las voces sonaban alejadas, mi atención no estaba donde debía, de nievo mis instintos me traicionaban. Me force a enfocar mis pensamientos en la misión actual; pude notar que apenas habían unos cinco perfiles sobre la mesa, comencé a ojearlos superficialmente hasta que uno en particular llamo mi atención; Hyūga, Hinata. Casi estallo en carcajadas al verlo. De inmediato corté la conversación sobre los términos de la alianza y el matrimonio.

-Esta; he decidido que esta es la mas apropiada para cumplir con el rol de ser mi esposa.-

El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre todos. Definitivamente no esperaban una intervención tan abrupta. Decidí continuar.

-Será ella, firmare los documentos legales de unión en matrimonio y me retirare a Sunagakure mañana mismo, la espero en un periodo no mayor a siete días-

No les di tiempo de reaccionar. Me retire, dejándolos para que afinaran los detalles. Ahora ella ya no podría escapar, la había atrapado. Paladee mi triunfo sobre ella incluso antes de que ella lo supiera.

-Eres mía, Hyūga Hinata -

* * *

A.W.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** What if, Ooc, Hinata's POV.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

Definitivamente había sido la semana mas larga y tortuosa de mi existencia. En tan solo días había pasado de ser una kunoichi de Konohagakure y la heredera del Clan Hyūga a ser la esposa del Kazekage. Mi cabeza marchaba a un ritmo que me mareaba, estaba confundida aun; confundida y desesperada. Mi ser entero estaba adormecido, los minutos parecían horas y las horas días y aparentemente nadie lo notaba. ¿Acaso actuaba así todo el tiempo?

Repentinamente mi mente despertó del letargo en el que estaba, demasiado tarde, estaba ya en la cueva del depredador, mi depredador. Mis instintos al fin se hicieron presentes. Mi lado racional me mantuvo en el lugar por el momento, luego de las presentaciones y firmas de documentos oficiales de migración, tan pronto me dejaron sola, entró mi instinto de supervivencia y se apoderó de mi. Corrí hacia el desierto, escapando de aquello que me atemorizaba tanto. El pánico me guiaba, eso hizo que notar la tormenta de arena que se cernía sobre mi fuera difícil, obviamente la adrenalina y el miedo nublaban mi capacidad de razonamiento. ¡Demonios!. Mi mente estaba en blanco. La arena comenzó a azotar mi rostro y no tuve mas alternativa que hacerme un ovillo y cubrirme lo mejor que podía con lo que bien podría haber sido la tienda de campaña.

Mis lagrimas caían y aun no entendía por que motivo con exactitud. Estaba tan desenfocada y aterrada que ni siquiera noté que se acercaban a mi refugio improvisado. Unos brazos fuertes se cerraron sobre mi; intenté luchar pero la tela que me cubría limitaba mis movimientos. Mi respiración comenzó a fallar, el terror hacía presa de mi cada segundo. Súbitamente fui arrojada al piso. En pánico me deshice de la tela y me incorporé, sólo para caer de rodillas sobre la arena que cubría el suelo de aquella cueva desértica

Allí estaba él, de pié ante mi, brazos cruzados y la misma expresión fría que recordaba. Silencio. Ni una palabra; probablemente pensaba en deshacerse de mi después de haberle causado tantos inconvenientes, después de todo tenia el poder para hacerlo.

-Hyūga..-

Mi sangre se heló Silencio de nuevo. Si esperaba una respuesta de mi jamas la obtuvo. Las palabras se perdían en mi garganta y solo era capaz de derramar lagrimas. Lentamente se acercó a mi. El era un gato, feroz, salvaje, sus movimientos calculados a la perfección, su mirada fija en su presa: yo. Se inclinó lentamente y deslizó su mano por mi cuello. Temblé Su tacto desataba instintos y deseos que no conocía y que no estaba segura que deseara conocer. Acercó su rostro al mio, hambre, deseo, sus ojos me devoraban. Un susurro casi inaudible.

-Eres mía-

Una afirmación que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran en sorpresa. Un instante que aprovechó para acercarme bruscamente a su cuerpo y besarme. De nuevo ese instinto que me hacia huir de el tomó posesión de mi y me hizo forcejear. Fue inútil, sus brazos me sujetaban con fuerza. Sus labios exigían una respuesta de los míos, respuesta que me negaba a dar. Sus manos suavemente comenzaron a acariciarme, la presión sobre mis labios se suavizó. Se aparto lentamente para murmurar sobre mis labios.

-Cede, sabes que estas atrapada.-

Sus labios de nuevo comenzaron a devorar los míos, deslicé mis manos sobre su pecho y lo empujé. Nada. Se mantenía firme como una roca. Comencé a ceder como el lo deseaba, entreabrí mis labios y lo dejé profundizar el beso. Sangre. Me apartó de inmediato y mientras limpiaba la herida de su labio lo vi sonreír con un placer casi sádico Ronroneó suavemente mientras me miraba.

-Alimentas el deseo masoquista que hay en mi; Hyūga-

Lo había provocado mas.

* * *

A.W.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** What if, Ooc, Gaara's POV.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

La vi encogerse en un rincón después de oír mis palabras. Excitación. Sentí la necesidad de poseerla en ese instante, su ataque infantil solo había servido de invitación en vez de agresión. Noté que mi auto control se desvanecía, mis deseos e instintos tomando su lugar.

Me abalance sobre ella, como un gato lo haría sobre un pequeño ratón, presionando su cuerpo contra la roca bruscamente; escuche una protesta y un gemido de dolor mas no pude comprender lo que decía. No deseaba escucharlo. Vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la cercanía y como sus labios enrojecidos se entreabrían. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas. Devore sus labios teñidos aun con mi sangre. El sabor a oxido, tan familiar, solo hizo que mi pulso se acelerara. Mis manos se deslizaron por debajo de su chamarra y pude sentir lo suave de su piel, su pequeña cintura. Sujete firmemente sus caderas contra las mías, le hice conocer mi estado de excitación. Me aparte jadeando, peleando por recuperar mi auto control, mordí suavemente su labio inferior y la apreté mas contra mi.

-¿Ves lo que provocas, Hyūga?-

Sentí su cuerpo temblar contra el mio. Un leve forcejeo. Sus jadeos. Todo su cuerpo me invitaba a tomarla. Me acerque para besarla de nuevo. Sentí como sus piernas cedían ante su peso. Me apresure a sujetarla y recostarla en la arena. Sus mejillas sonrojadas aun, sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración entrecortada eran signos alarmantes. Me deshice del exceso de tela que la cubría, prendas inútiles para un desierto. Aparte los mechones de cabello que se pegaban a su cuello y rostro desordenadamente. Bebí un poco de agua de la cantimplora que ella había preparado para su huida mientras la observaba, sus labios de nuevo me llamaban, me incline y suavemente humedecí sus labios con el agua que acababa de beber. Acaricie suavemente la piel expuesta de su cuello, desataba deseos que no había conocido anteriormente.

-No puedes escapar eternamente de esto Hyūga.. eres mía-

Susurre a su oído antes de levantarme. Me aparté de ella y me acerqué a la entrada de la cueva, la tormenta comenzaba a amainar.

* * *

**A.W.**


End file.
